ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Demon Infernon
Fire Demon Infernon The Master of Fire, The Bringer of Hell. This is what pepole call him when they meet him. Infernon is a fire demon that can manipulate fire itself and create it out of thin air. He has many abilities, each containing an unique type of fire. He is very strong and only the strongest beings in the Omniverse can rival him. History Infernon was born when Hell itself was created. He ruled Hell for some time untill his power had risen so far, that Hell couldn't withstand his presence. So he left Hell and went into the edges of the Omniverse and different dimensions, constantly improving his skills and searching stronger opponents to fight. Appearance He has many forms, each having a different appearance. He is seen most at his original form. It is the weakest form from all of his forms. In this form, Infernon has black-red like angel wings and a black obsidian armour. He has pure black skin with red eyes and flame like horns. Personality He is usually calm and serious, but under that is a demon filled with hate and insanity, destroying anything in sight. He has overcome his original personality, but he may go out of control if he is ang''' ered enough. Transformations/Forms '''Normal Form - Infernon uses this form the most. It is the weakest form that he has, but it's still very dangerous. His power level is insanely big, that a normal human couldn't comprehend it. It is estimated that his power level in this form is about 1.768 x 10^3003. After that analyzation, the computer exploded, because of the massive data. Blade Form - In this form, Infernon gains two pure black obsidian blades, which constantly emmit flames. His armor turns from pure black to red. It also gets more spikes. The armor is about 300,000,000,000,000 times more durable than the original armor. The swords can burn planets with a single slash, evaporating it's oceans and burning it's forests, aswell turning it's crust into magma. The slash also tears the planet into two. This is when the slash is restrained to the maximum. With full power it could slash time and space itself and set it on fire. This fire can devour and burn space and time eternally unless Infernon extingiushes the fire. Some of his fire techniques are amplified greatly in this form. Buff Form - In this form, Infernon's body becomes roughly 3 times bigger, breaking the armor. His body gets really muscular. His arms get the most strenght in this form, but he loses the ability to use his fire techniques, which could cost him a lot. This form is based on pure power and strenght. With his new strenght, he can casually break apart planets, stars, neutron stars and even black holes. Time, Space and everything else gets distorted around him, because his powerlevel is close to Googolplex. With a touch of a finger, he breaks his opponent's bones, organs etc. that are much weaker than him, but with a full power punch, he anhiliates the opponent's atoms,particles and their molecular structure, causing a chain reaction which causes large explosions. This explosion destroys the Omniverse 100,000,000 times over at full power. Beside all this insane strenght, the form puts a strain on the body and the mind. He can go out of control and destroy the Omniverse or the body is put on strain too much and tears itself apart, destroying Infernon's physical body. All that's left is his soul. He then either has to wait 1,000,000 years for his body to manifest into this reality and gain back it's original power or ask for help to entities that are far above himself. Collossus Form - Infernon transforms into a dragon-like beast. He has 6 giant arms, 2 front arms and 4 on his back. Each arm can destroy Planets, if not several Solar systems.His skin becomes super dense, withstanding almost anything. It's the most durable form Infernon has. He also gets a third eye that can predict and forsee the opponent's movements. He also gets psychic abilities with this form. His body is about 250m high in this form, so he becomes very big. The forms greatest weakness is speed. It's greatly reduced, because of his large body, but his fire abilities become more effective and stronger. He can also cast Etheral Flames, that can damage the opponents souls, spirits, etheral bodies, etc.permamently. You would need healers that can heal souls in order to recover from the flames. Because of these flames, this form is the most dangerous of them all. Blaze Form - This form removes the armor from Infernon, making him vulnerabule, but his fire abilites and techniques get amplified massively. That counts for his speed too. He becomes so fast, that many pepole call him omnipresent, because they can't follow Infernon's movements, but really Infernon isn't omnipresent. Currently, his speed is so fast, that he could visit every planet in the universe in less then a minute with this form (That's still not omnipresent). This form woul be the most dangerous and most powerfull if he had access to his third eye in this form, but it isn't, because he can't access the Etherel Flames. The amplified techniques and speed make a deadly combo. This is considered Infernon's second most dangerous form. Natural Abilities Fire Manipulation - Infernon is able to manipulate any kind of flame at his will. He gained this, because he was a part of Hell. Strenght '''- Currently his strenght can casually break apart planets and stars and entire galaxies at full power,but when he is in Buff Form, he can destroy the Omniverse with little to no effort, so he restrains his punches in that form. '''Durability - Over the years, Infernon has been improving his molecular structure, making it more dense and dense, creating new atoms with his matter materilization. Currently his skin in his normal form so dense, that there are about 10^3,003 atoms in a 1mm^2 area on his skin. His armor has 10^300,003 atoms in a 1mm^2 area. In his blade form, his armor has 10^3,000,003 atoms in a 1mm^2 area. For the Collosus form, the number skyrockets, dwarfing all the previous numbers. The number is 10^(10^3,000,000,003) atoms in a 1mm^2 area, so his skin becomes unimaginably dense in the Collosus form. Speed - Infernon is quite sluggish for his level of strenght. He could visit every galaxy in the universe in a year in his normal form, but in the blaze form his speed ir reaching for omnipresence. In that form he could visit every planet in every galaxy in the universe in less than a minute. Even when close to a supermassive black hole, Infernon's speed is not affected at all, because he travells trillions of trillions times faster than the speed of light. Abilities and Techniques Matter Materilization - He first makes fire into lighting, creating energy and with that energy, he materilizates any object he wants. He uses this technique in some of this techniques. Currently he is so skilled in this ability, that he can create objects with the size and mass of a galaxy in less then a minute. Smaller objects like stars and neutron stars get created almost instanteously. 'Inferno Flame' Infernon creates black-red flames that cannot be extingiushed by anyone except the user, in this case, Infernon or other beings that have mastered the are of Inferno Flames. These flames burn forever or untill the opponent's body is completely disinteregated. This is the basic form of this flame. Down below there will be techniques, that only use inferno flame. Inferno Arrow - He creates a bow and an arrow out of Inferno Flame, then he aims at the opponent and then shoots it. It can pierce through opponents with low durability. Once the target is hit, the flames envelop the target with Inferno Flames and continue to burn the opponent untill Infernon extingiushes the flames. This is a simple, yet a very deadly attack. Only few can learn the art of Inferno Flames, and extinguish them with ease. Inferno Arrow Rain - This is the same with the Inferno arrow, but Infernon shoots 500, not 1. He shoots them into the sky, then they rain down on the ground. If he is in space, he then shoots them directly at the opponents. Infernon creates 100 Inferno Flame copies of himself which shoot 5 arows each. This move takes a lot of his Ki, so he gets exhausted, because the massive usage of Inferno Flames unless he hasn't activated his Flame Core.(You will see what it is and what it does below.) Inferno Wall - Infernon creates a thick wall of Inferno Flames. He can extend it's sides, so he catches more opponents in the wall. Currently the highest he can extend the wall in this normal form is 150,000 km^2. It's quite small, because inferno flames take out a lot of energy and ki and can kill the user if he uses too much. Even with the amplified abilities in the Blaze form, the wall only extends to 800,000 km^2. Inferno Sphere - This is an ascended version of the wall. Infernon creates a sphere around the area that is filled with Inferno Flames. Infernon leaves some space for his body, so he wont get burned. The sphere goes wherever Infernon goes, so this technique is very deadly because of Infernon's speed. The sphere's volume can be enlarged to 25 m because Infernon needs to maintain the sphere in high speeds, so it's easier to focus on the sphere. Inferno Ball of Doom - Infernon creates a Inferno sphere, but this time much larger, because he doesn't have to move inside it. He creates it at the size of the Everest and throws it at the opponent. Infernon can also split the ball into 100 smaller spheres so it's hard for the opponent to dodge them. Inferno Snake - Infernon creates a inferno flame,that looks simmilar to a snake, but one of its sides is sharp. He commands the snake to follow their opponent. It works like the Inferno arrow, but only the user gives the snake a command and the snake does it untill it's completed or untill it's destroyed. 'Magma Flame' These flames are dense and are almost the same as lava. Infernon makes liquid based attacks with this type of flame such as creating magma tsunamis, oceans etc. Magma Tsunami - Infernon creates a large sea of magma around the area, then makes a magma tsunami, sending it towards the enemy. It usually reaches the limit height for the planet's atmospheric field because above that, magma would freeze instantly. Magma Ocean - Infernon envelops the planet with magma and expands it to the atmosphere's top, burning all life on the planet. Magma Snake - Infernon creates a magma snake, simmilar to the inferno snake. Then he commands it to follow the opponent and cover him/her into lava and burning it. 'Life Flame' These flames drain the life force out of the opponent untill they are dead. The physical damage helps to kill the opponent faster. This flame looks a bit greenish/cyan coloured. This flame takes a lot of energy and ki too. Life Claw - Infernon creates a claw with the life flame, once the opponent is in the grasp of the claw, they are pretty much done for if they don't escape quickly. This technique constantly takes away the users energy and ki, so it's very hard to maintain, even with the nigh-infinite ki and energy supply from the flame core. Infernon can maintain this attack for about 10 to 15 minutes with the core. Without it, Infernon can only maintain it for a nanosecond. Life Sword -Infernon creates a sword with the life flame. Each slash takes away about 20% of the users life force, so 5 shashes and you're done for. This technique may seem OP, because of Infernon's speed, but it has a HUGE weakness. The sword is very hard to control or even maintain it, so the user must move slowly in order to maintain th blade and keep focus. Those with nigh-infinite ki reserves would be done for if they kept it on for 45 or more seconds, so the ki absorption rate is absurdly big. Infernon has only 2 Life Flame based attacks, because that's all he needs and that's how much he can handle, even in the blaze form. The next flame is the strongest of all. It can damage the user's soul, or even destroy it. 'Ethereral Flame' This flame can burn the souls of the opponents or even destroy then, thus erasing them from existence. This is only accessed in the Collosal Form, where Infernon has access to his spiritual power via the third eye that the form has. It's purple in colour. Etheral Arrow - Infernon creates a etheral flame bow and a arrow, much like the Inferno arrow, but with much greater power and size. Once the arrow pierces through the opponents body and the soul, that injury will remain there forever unless mechanical parts are applied to it. The spiritual energy of the soul is damaged and cannot be user ever at all.(Which include the art of etheral flames, vibrating to different dimensions etc.). This move consumes a lot, even when the flame orb is activated. Currently Infernon can only shoot 1 arrow in 15 minutes, because his ki, spiritual energy need to recharge. Etheral Sphere - Infernon creates a sphere with etheral flames, that can protect against beings with souls. once they touch the sphere, their soul is set on fire and can't be extingiushed unless Infernon does it himself. Infernon can only maintain for about a minute. He uses this form to slam into his opponents. 'Combined Techniques' The moves below now will contain two or more arts of flame in them for more destruction capacity. Inferno Lava Ball - Inferno Flames, Magma Flames Infernon creates a ball that has Inferno flames and Magma flames. It's size can be increased to about 240,000 km^3 in the blaze form combined with the flame core. He then either envelops large opponents into the ball or sends thousands of mini balls that get stuck on the opponent and covering them with the mini balls. Ball of Cyan Inferno - Inferno Flames, LIfe Flames Infernon creates a small sphere containing the two flames, then he sends it towards the opponent. Once the ball has reached the opponent, it's over for the opponent(unless he has HUGE resistance to flames). His/Hers life force is drained in less than a second and the body's atoms and molecules are all burned almost instantly. The user is left half dead and needs time to get his/hers Ki and energy levels back to normal. Ball of Purple Inferno - : Inferno Flames, Etheral Flames The same as the Ball of Cyan Inferno, but only with ehteral flames and no life force draining. The opponent's body and soul are burned almost instantly, so you DON"T want the ball to hit you. This attack practically leaves Infernon hanging on a hair strand and he has to wait a whole decade to use it again. Flame Core - Infernon only activates this when he is in serious trouble. This core is Infernon's part of his soul and spirit. It only exists in a special dimension, created when Hell itself was created, along with Infernon. Currently noone can get to the core except Infernon himself. The core is constantly protecting itself by putting an unimaginable number of Life,Magma,Inferno and Etheral flame layers around it, each nanosecond doubling the layer count. Even with the constant ki reserver loss, the core seems to never run out, because the core's core has infinite ki reserves and is constantly providing it with Ki and Spiriual energy, yet the energy flow is slow and the loss of Ki and Spiritual energy is bigger than the gain. That's why it can run out and needs to recharge. Infernon can remove the flame layers of the core and can have the infinite Ki and Spiritual Energy reserves accessed, but this makes the core easily approachable and is put on Infernon's chest. Beings with Omnipresent speed could instantly shatter the core, therefore erasing Infernon from existence. This results in Hell breaking apart and all the evil sould being released and the power of the core destroys the Omniverse instantly, so Infernon has never ever used this layer removing ability even once. If he does that, he enters a Godlike Form. He could create infinitely big etherical flame spheres etc. Possesions The Sword of Inferno - This is the sword Infernon has when he is in the Normal Form. It can slash apart beings that have the density of 10^30 atoms in a 1cm^2 area with ease. If he tries to slash something like the durability of the Collosus form, then the sword would break into two and leave no scratch on the durable being. The slicing capacity is amplified with the Blade Form, where the sword turns into two Obsidiand blades of eternal flames. The swords can slash beings with 10^3,003 atoms in a 1mm^2 area easily, so the blades are one of the greatest blades in the Omniverse. (The pictures belong to the original owners. i take no credit for them.) Category:Fire Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Category:Character created by Someone90 Category:Page created by Someone90 Category:Page added by Someone90 Category:Character added by Someone90 Category:The Answer to Life Category:Character made by Someone90 Category:Page made by Someone90